Affabulation
by MessMidy
Summary: Bien intriguant, bien intriguant, comment les combattants du passé peuvent resurgir alors que cela ne semblait n'être qu'un problème déréglant la Balance des Âmes comme un autre. Le Passé et le Présent en un instant se croisent, mais il semblerait bien que cela ne soit que Présent qui se jette sur vous pour ne laisser que chair morte. Bonjour, cœur entiché de l'impossible.


Dans des temps anciens, les humains pensaient qu'il n'y avait que trois continents. L'Europe, le pilier, l'Afrique, les champs cultivés, et l'Asie, le commerce. C'était ainsi. Trois terres immenses, dont les frontières sans cesse étaient chamboulées. Nul n'avait encore idée de naviguer plus loin que les limites dessinées par les ingénieurs de la cartographie. Ce n'était qu'un joyeux songe, qui périt encore aujourd'hui vingt mille lieues sous les mers, ou plus loin encore dans l'univers, là où seuls les rêves peuvent aller.

Les continents étaient tous dirigés par la croyance. Le christianisme, le bouddhisme, le judaïsme... Vous connaissez les grands noms. Mais l'on ne cite jamais assez la religion grecque. La Mythologie propre à cette croyance est pleine d'épopées, vous pourriez sans peine me citer les beaux noms, Ulysse, Persée, Zeus, Achille... Vous êtes incollables, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais seuls les plus courageux et les plus intéressés se pencheront réellement sur l'étendue qu'est la mythologie grecque. C'est une terre sans fin qui regorge de riches histoires, de batailles fantastiques, mêlant la surpuissance des Dieux face au courage des Héros et des Hommes. Et qui croire ? Homère ? Hésiode ? Ovide ? Eschyle ? Euripide ? Virgile ? Bien des noms et ici seulement les plus grands vous content mille versions d'une même histoire.

Comme nous l'avons vu, la Mythologie Grecque est grande. Très grande. Mais aujourd'hui, soulevons un point. Les hommes ont eu conscience de trois mondes : l'Olympe, les Cieux inaccessibles, la Terre, lieu de naissance, de vie et de mort, et les Enfers, l'Expiation des crimes. Ce dernier semble pour tous une terre morte, de malheurs et de hurlements infernaux. N'est-ce pas ce que l'on redoute le plus, lorsque la mort vient faucher la vie ? Quel Juge s'occupera de votre âme misérable, une parmi tant d'autres, et peut-être la plus noire de toutes ? Ils ont tout le temps de s'occuper de votre cas. L'éternité, même.

Les Hommes ont eu conscience de cette organisation. Ces Juges, qu'il faut aussi bien respecter que craindre. Mais leur ignorance et leur audace sont bien grandes. Ils ont assimilé les Juges des Enfers aux seuls continents que leur conscience acceptait de concevoir. Ainsi, Rhadamanthe, sévère mais juste, jugerait les âmes africaines et asiatiques. Eaque, qui garde les clefs infernales, serait arbitre des Européens, sage et féru de justice. Enfin vint le troisième, Minos, roi de Crète et de son vivant homme qui attira l'ire de Poséidon en le trompant, il disséquerait la vie des mortels, leurs effets et leurs actions, et soumettrait ces derniers au plus sévère examen.

Nous connaissons aujourd'hui l'Océanie, l'Australie, l'Amérique... Ainsi que bien des manières de punir un homme de sa vie condamnée à fauter. L'Homme est bien arrogant d'assimiler ainsi des entités supérieures à des informations erronées. Les Européens, les Asiatiques et les Africains devaient selon eux redouter la Condamnation des Juges. Mais ne devraient-ils pas plutôt redouter ce qu'on nomme les Moires ?

Les connaissez-vous ? Ces trois femmes qui sont la fabrique du fil de votre vie. Elles sont autant de facettes, autant de visages, car elles ne sont que le néant aux mains d'argent. L'ont les a nommées Clotho, la Fileuse, celle qui tisse votre existence. Lachésis, la Destinée, qui placera dessus les points culminants de votre futur. Et enfin, Atropos, l'Inflexible. Elle coupera votre fil et plongera votre âme dans l'Hadès. Elles plient les Dieux par leur pouvoir de vie et de mort. Mais elles ne sont ni viles ni mesquines. Elles travaillent, sans relâche, à conserver cette toile qu'est l'Existence, et une pelote n'est pas infinie, un jour on en voit le bout.

Nulle fois leur dur labeur n'a été interrompu. Par les Dieux quelquefois, malheureusement. Ils sont intenables, ces déités. Mais aucun homme n'a réussi à les perturber.

Pourtant, un jour, cela arriva. On pouvait entendre, dans une caverne bien lointaine, aux mille couleurs, tant que l'Homme ne saurait toutes les nommer, un hurlement qui brisa la beauté resplendissante des lieux.

Ce cri rauque, dont on jurerait que cela soit celui de mille âmes infernales souffrantes qui s'égorgent en même temps, attira l'attention d'une entité, tandis que la deuxième resta de marbre, s'activant, aux côtés de la troisième qui s'époumonait. Elles ne se retournèrent pas. Après tout, elles étaient aveugles. Un seul œil leur permettait de voir, et il trônait sur un socle de cristal, cerclé de beaux ornements. Cet œil s'affolait, il roulait sur lui-même, il allait tomber.

\- Lachésis, maudite sois-tu, j'entends ta voix retentir et m'assourdir, veux-tu te taire ! »

Le silence fut.

Les Moires reprirent leur travail, sans antécédent.

On entendait à gauche les hurlements des nouveau-nés, et le soupir soulagé des mères, le rire nerveux et les pleurs des pères.

Au centre tout ce qui était possible d'entendre. Le chant magnifique d'une diva, le crissement abominable d'un train s'arrêtant, le retentissement sentencieux d'un gong, le plaisir rauque d'un homme, le bruissement léger d'une feuille, la souffrance insupportable d'une femme, le ricochet cristallin d'une roche sur l'eau.

L'œil s'affolait, il roulait sur lui-même. Il est tombé.

Puis, on entendit un brisement... Métallique.

La voix des morts qui suppliait, elle s'est éteinte en même temps que s'arrêtait l'œuvre d'Atropos. L'Inflexible s'est figée, tenant sa cisaille d'airain qui en son cœur avait le sang d'une mandragore. On miroitait un semblant de main, immobile, comme glacée ou paralysée. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres bleuies, découvrant une bouche immense, béante, qui aspirait la vie, les âmes, elle était la mort et le néant était son être.

\- Je... N'ai pas réussi à couper le fil...

Ledit, si fin qu'il en était indiscernable, pendait entre ses doigts, et une immense et... Vivante énergie battait dans un si petit espace. La Moire sentit un chagrin démesuré tordre ses entrailles, des larmes s'écrasaient sur le sol, elles brûlaient, répandant dans l'air des crépitements tel de l'acide.

\- Un homme ne mourra pas... Un homme est condamné à errer dans une vie où plus rien ne l'attend...

Elle quitta l'amas où elle siégeait, au monolithe de topaze étincelant qui était le dossier. Un pas après l'autre, elle s'en allait vers le centre, et se baissa pour ramasser l'œil qui était tombé. Dans sa main elle le tenait, et de l'autre, maintenu serré, le long fil enchanté. Elle marchait, puis elle flottait, puis elle dandinait, irrégulière. Ses sœurs s'activaient toujours, elles ne pouvaient se permettre d'arrêter. Quelquefois, on entendait un bruit de ferraille émoussé. Le ciseau brisé continuait de couper.

Atropos montait les escaliers hélicoïdaux, sempiternels, qui la fatiguait. Il n'y avait que le noir, ces marches de marbre, et ces feux follets bleus qui s'illuminaient dès qu'elle arrivait à leur niveau. De ces petits êtres on entendait des murmures sibyllins. Ils chuchotent doucement, et s'éteignent dans une lamentation. La Moire écoutait. Son dos s'affaissait, il s'affaissait un peu plus au rythme de ses pas. Mais elle devait arriver au bout de ces escaliers éternels.

C'était le deuxième homme dont elle ne savait faucher la vie.

Mais, elle se sentit arrivée à la dernière marche, car lorsqu'elle levait le pied, plus aucune n'était à grimper. Elle releva la tête. Le ciel rouge des Enfers se voyait, au bout de ce long tunnel dont des stalactites de basalte saillaient. Clopin-clopant, elle entama une marche incertaine, son pied se tordait sur le sol impraticable. Son regard glissait sur la pierre soufflée, et pas même l'épouvantable labeur des prisonniers ne l'atteignait, eux parfois se noyant et gargarisant, faisant s'écouler le poison de leur prison, empalés sur des pics chauffés à blanc ou accrochés à des clous pour qu'ils souffrent éternellement, écrasés sous le poids de leur crime, ils suppliaient un quelconque Dieu qui ne saurait les entendre dans ce monde où autrefois seulement la Justice clairvoyance accordait les bons châtiments. A droite et à gauches les pêcheurs se lamentaient, réclamant clémence et nouveau jugement, et les Spectres chargés de veiller sur ces sanctuaires funestes les faisaient taire en broyant leur esprit -car ils n'était que ça maintenant sans chair- comme ils broieraient les os. Elle passait proche des prisons, le feu infernal lui brûlant la peau, les Malebolges chacune se faisaient entendre, la Cascade de Sang l'assourdissait, et elle accorda un regard au grand savonnier. Dans ce monde où la mort vous happe quoi que vous fassiez, même l'Inflexible se dirigerait vers le seul lieu de vie. L'Arbre aux fruits.

Enfin, elle voyait le bout de son voyage quand elle arriva au Cocyte. Le froid qui la dévorait tout entière ne lui laissa aucun répit. Enfoncée jusqu'aux chevilles, elle se débattait contre la neige qui ne s'arrêtera jamais, marchant parfois sur un macchabée, la tête encore au dehors du tapis glacé. Elle apercevait Caïna, ornée d'une statue aux ailes déployées, puis Antinora, elle décorée d'un oiseau d'or se pavanant, et Tolomea, qui devant était parée de griffons blancs.

Enfin devant elle se dressait Giudecca. La demeure du Gardien des Enfers, Hadès dont l'épouse était Perséphone. D'une prestance écrasante, le palais aux imposantes colonnes ioniques semblait souffler le vent d'une mélopée solennelle, la poussière du temps qui s'en dégageait cessait de se mouvoir, car nulle brise ne venait les déranger. Le bruissement seul de la longue parure de la Moire venait le long de la roche glisser, et sur les marches de marbre Atropos se hissait. Un son clair annonçait sa venue, derrière elle la démesurée porte elle entendait la musique d'une harpe. Quelle belle chanson, quel honneur de pouvoir entendre cette ballade, frivole et légère ! Et pourtant, cette femme qui faisait frissonner les cordes et la peau, quel air grave et impassible elle abordait !

L'Inflexible alors la toisait, son œil regardait pour elle toute la grâce de cette dame, de noir et de violet vêtue, on l'aurait cru faite des mains des Dieux.

Et c'était le cas. Celle dont le cœur chantait à travers ses doigts jouant, c'était Pandore. Elle fut créée sur l'ordre de Zeus, ivre de rage contre les hommes qui détenaient le Feu donné, mais surtout volé par Prométhée. Héphaïstos avec de l'argile et de l'eau modula son corps, vivant grâce à Athéna, magnifique et beau par Aphrodite. Elle était curieuse et savait mentir et persuader par Hermès, Héra lui donna la jalousie, et c'est par Apollon qu'elle était aussi habile de ses mains, talentueuse et sachant jouer d'instruments. C'était cette femme mariée qui a ouvert la Boîte mystérieuse qui porte aujourd'hui son nom, déversant sur la Terre tous les maux de l'humanité. Et elle jouait, calmement, divinement, assise sur le siège curule, d'argent au coussin pourpre. Puis, une dernière note s'échappa, pincée et sèche. Quelle tristesse d'ainsi finir la mélodie, le moment s'est brisé, et Pandore ouvrait alors les yeux. Elle se leva, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, elle glissait sur le sol d'albâtre, et en haut de l'autel, derrière elle caché d'une tenture amarante, elle jugeait presque cette Moire venue jusqu'ici. Son œil injecté de sang ne cessait de l'observer : pas de paupière pour rompre ce contact.

Ces deux personnes se saluèrent. Ces deux âmes restaient debout, une étrange atmosphère se diffusait.

\- Qui est ici ? Et pourquoi ?

Une voix lasse et délicate posa une première question. C'est une réponse au timbre effrayant, ni féminin ni masculin, déformé et dur qui lui répondit.

\- C'est l'Atropos. La Troisième du centre de la Terre est montée jusqu'aux Enfers, pour s'adresser au Noir Souverain.

\- Et comme vous pouvez le voir, derrière il n'y a personne... L'Âme de notre Seigneur est ailleurs, sa future enveloppe charnelle avec elle. Les Enfers fonctionnent seuls, j'en suis le représentant temporaire. Parlez à moi, Atropos. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Ladite ne parla pas. Son œil roulait sur lui-même, l'iris nacré renvoyait un magnifique arc-en-ciel, la pupille se dilatait et se résorbait. La Moire réfléchissait. Puis elle avança, devant les quelques marches bordées d'immenses sculptures, elle tendait ce long fil plus précieux que toutes les richesses de ce monde : la vie d'un Homme.

\- A la Surface, quelque chose nuit. Ce fil irisé que vous voyez, il est encore entier. Il ne le devrait pas. Je suis l'Inflexible, et ma sœur la Destiné a décidé que l'Homme dans ma main mourrait. Qui, quoi s'est confronté à sa décision, une seconde fois ? Car ce n'est pas le premier ! Je sens ma cisaille qui coupe correctement, là ! Un troisième qui vit encore ! Intervenez !

Pandore resta de marbre. Haussant les épaules et soupirante, elle lui dit;

\- Je doute que cela nous concerne.

\- Peu importe à qui je le demande ! A vous, à Zeus, à Poséidon, cela concerne le cycle des âmes, de la vie ! La Balance de l'Existence, l'Équilibre du Monde ! Humaine, saisis-tu ce que je dis ? Intervenez !

Toisement et dédain. Un claquement de langue s'amplifiait dans la grande salle. Non, elle ne saisissait pas. Rien de ce qui ne touchait pas à son Souverain ne l'intéressait. Mais celui-ci était si généreux et attentionné, il aurait pris en peine ces âmes qui sont encore déambulantes sur Terre. Elle se décida, à regret presque.

\- Nous... Allons intervenir. Où sont ces Hommes qui ne doivent plus vivre ?

\- Au nombre de trois maintenant ils sont. Au même endroit, en Suisse, à Genève. Intervenez !

\- C'est ce que nous allons faire !

Elle répliqua sèchement, énervée. Elle soupira et d'agacement ses talons claquèrent sur le sol. Pandore dépassa cette Moire, qui l'observait sans bouger. L'œil dans sa main refléta une silhouette blanche, constellée d'une nébuleuse dorée, dansante comme un pantin relié à des ficelles argentées. Atropos fit barrière de son bras à cette femme précipitée. Pandore s'arrêta brusquement, une main sur le cœur, surprise, louchant sur ce globe qui la dégoûtait et qui était bien trop proche de son visage.

\- Que faites-vous ? Je m'en vais annoncer votre requête.

\- Ne lésinez pas l'importance de cette _requête_.

Un dernier regard. La Lady parti, la Moire bien plus tard.

Lorsqu'aucune guerre n'était, aux Enfers il n'y avait que les trois Juges. Ils n'étaient alors que des âmes scellées, qui travaillent, qui jugent, qui condamnent. Il n'y avait aucune humanité dans leur esprit, ils n'étaient rien de plus que des juges. Leurs guerriers attribués se réveilleraient en temps voulu, n'ayant pour exception que quelques gardiens : autant qu'il y avait d'Enfers à garder. Si l'on pouvait parler de Gardiens... Ce n'était que leur Surplis, là fier et trônant sur une vue d'ensemble, et leur âme reliée observait à ses côtés les damnés hurlants. Mais, il est vrai, il est arrivé que les Enfers eurent à intervenir à la surface, par bien d'étranges et complexes situations, puisque leur seule préoccupation est la mort. En ce cas, l'émissaire ou un combattant s'en chargeait, et ce vite fait, car Athéna veillait, protectrice de la Terre et sa méfiance acérée envers les Enfers ne laissait rien passer, surtout en temps de Guerre où le moindre geste pouvait coûter la mort : Mais les Enfers doivent parfois passer outre les règles et rétablir l'Ordre Suprême. Ici se pose un problème : La Moire avait bien appuyé la gravité de la situation. Pandore en déduit qu'il lui fallait envoyer l'Elite de son armée, si ces Moires au rôle apparemment si important étaient si inquiètes. Alors on envoie les Juges, on leur accorde temporairement le libre-arbitre pour qu'ils remplissent la mission donnée. Et puis, on leur enlevait la conscience, et ils redevenaient acharnés bourreaux.

Lorsque cette bien étrange histoire s'est produite, il s'est avéré que le Juge Minos était celui qui avait le moins à faire. Pas qu'il n'en était pas moins surchargé, mais il était plus à même de remplir cette requête. C'est donc son nom qui était écrit sur la lettre de Pandore. C'était elle, l'émissaire. Il y en avait toujours un, une, il reliait les Enfers aux Dieux. Hadès était celui qui maintenait les Enfers, qui réparait les troubles et constituait l'ordre, son aura et sa présence était tout ce qu'il fallait, et scellé à Élysion, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre sa revanche, pas même parler à ses frères. Ce n'était pas lui qui accordait le libre-arbitre. C'était Zeus, car il était Dieu des Dieux, et Athéna, qui donnait son accord pour que l'on empiète son territoire.

Pandore, quand elle avait à s'adresser aux déités, se dirigeait vers une petite salle, très simple, ronde et silencieuse. Ses talons ne claquaient plus : Il n'y avait que le bruit de l'eau sur laquelle elle marchait. Car cette eau était une source sans cascade, elle était là, simplement, et ne s'évaporait pas, ne fragilisait pas les murs. On ne voyait aucun reflet. On ne voit que des fantômes, curieux, qui viennent tournoyer gaiement autour de la dame, peu intéressée par ce spectacle. On pouvait penser qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que cela. Mais il y avait un escalier, qui n'était que des marches collées à ces murs. Pandore les gravit, passant sa main sur la pierre blessante. Elle ne fit pas même un tour : Elle était au-dessus de l'entrée, car là s'arrêtait les escaliers, mais ils s'avançaient en une plate-forme simple et carrée : l'on pouvait à peine tenir sur ses deux pieds serrés. Et de là  
l'on pouvait voir ce qui était invisible en bas : une autre dimension.

Un cercle, blanc, point lumineux, juste blanc. En son centre s'échappaient des auréoles, allant de ce point au milieu en glissant vers la paroi. C'était juste une ligne si l'on se trouvait à sa hauteur, mais bien un portail si l'on regardait d'en haut. Son contenu semblait se déverser, mais ce n'était pas de l'eau, pas plus que ce n'était de l'air ou du vide.

La Dame leva un bras, où elle détenait une lettre cachetée. Elle expliquait la situation très brièvement, dans une écriture d'une magnifique calligraphie et à l'encre émeraude, et demandait à ce qu'on rende la liberté psychique et physique du Juge Minos. C'est lui qui interviendrait. Il délaisserait ses fonctions temporairement, et les reprendrait aussitôt le problème réglé.

\- A Hermès, le Dieu Messager. Qu'il le transmette au Dieu Zeus, et à sa fille divine Athéna.

Elle lâcha ce message, qui virevoltait lentement, puis se posa doucement sur la surface, avant d'en tomber comme tombe un homme. La lettre se délia, n'était qu'un fil, pour former un papillon... Une Psyché. Elle battit des ailes, pour aller entre les mains du Messager, qui accourut sur ses semelles de vent. 

…

A-t-il perdu la tête ?

...Peut-il voir...

Ou est-il aveugle ?

...Peut-il marcher...

Ou s'il ose se mouvoir, va-t-il tomber ?

Est-il mort, est-il vivant ?

S'il pense, s'il peut se poser autant de questions, il doit certainement être en vie.

Ah... Les souvenirs reviennent... Le sang circule, son cœur bat.

Minos du Griffon reprend conscience.

Il ouvre les yeux. Un soupir glacé s'échappe.

Mais il relève la tête, sourit comme un dément.

« J'espère que tu es prêt pour ma venue, Monde Infernal ! »

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir à vous !  
Woh. Quel stress de publier un chapitre pour la première fois. Je crois que je suis au bout de ma vie. Il est minuit, j'ai le cœur qui bat.  
C'est sûrement exagéré. J'exagère tout le temps. Je crois que ça se voit.  
En tout cas, je tenais à dire quelque chose pour la fin. Déjà, un énorme merci si vous êtes arrivés là, ça veut dire que vous avez fini le prologue d'une fanfic bancale. Vous êtes très courageux. Des bisous sur vos fronts.  
Ensuite, cette fanfiction a été prévue depuis un an. C'était pour l'anniversaire d'un ami, en réalité. Sauf que je suis resté bloquée au prologue... Bah depuis un an. Ça a très peu bougé. Mais dans ma tête, ça a continué de fonctionner. Je ne pense toujours pas savoir réellement où ça va mener... Si tenté que Affabulation continue. Je pensais sincèrement que cela n'allait être qu'un projet qui finira à la Corbeille, comme bien d'autres. Mais je ne me résigne pas à le supprimer, et je tente parfois d'écrire un peu. Il a beaucoup évolué depuis la première idée. Je crois qu'il va continuer. Mais j'ai un souci, c'est que j'écris très lentement, et je suis assez instable dans mes humeurs et ma motivation. Je pensais, que peut-être, le publier allait me donner un coup de cravache. Peut-être, qui sait ? Je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances que je la termine. Dans quelques mois. Dans des années. A côté de biens d'autres projets. Mais à quel rythme ? Je pense que tout dépend du futur. Mais disons-le aussi. De ceux qui veulent voir ce projet parmi des milliers d'autres fanfics, aboutir.  
Je parle énormément. D'ailleurs ça m'a bloqué pour le résumé. Je crois qu'il est complètement branlant et à ne pas trop s'y fier. Enfin, il y a une part de vérité, mais c'était le condensé d'un condensé. Wah.  
Mais tout ça pour dire... Merci. Sincèrement. Et j'espère voir, si vous le voulez aussi, Affabulation un jour terminer son chapitre dernier.


End file.
